riseofimmortalsfandomcom-20200214-history
"How to overcrab an enemy" by dron13
Welcome to my Karapyss guide. I've decided to make this one for those who like this Immortal. :) Let's begin! Abilities Deluge * Damage: 55/90/160/240/300 (+20% with masteries) * Cost: 40/55/70/85/100 Mana * Cooldown: 15s * Magic Resistance Reduction: 2/3/4/5/6 (+1/2/3/3/4 with masteries) * Speed debuff: 30/33/36/39/42% Interesting skill, it's your bread and butter. You can silence one enemy, you can snare everything on the ground, you can punish those who think that their magic resistance is THEIR bread and butter... This super-silence-snare-magicbreak-kill-coffeemaker skill can save you, can save your teammate, can trample enemy's escaping plan just by one click. Best use with carries/anticarries, because they can easily damage enemy while he cries and breaks his keyboard by his head. It's even better than Tatiana's Stasis! Yes, she stuns, but you silence and snare, and don't need to use another skill to reduce the enemy's Magic Resistance. Essence of Kraken * Damage Bonus: 25/40/55/70/85 (+20% with masteries) * Damage Reduction: '''4/6/8/10/13 (+2 with masteries) * '''Cost: 45/55/65/75/85 Mana * Cooldown: 18/16/14/12/10s Good AoE and damage, but man! You are a melee guy, so it's good only against those who stay near or think that they are Creeps. Elder Leviathan * Damage: 15-40/25-60/35-80 (+20% with masteries) (50% to creeps) * Cost: 15/25/35 Mana * Cooldown: 10s With a good Healthbar, Manabar and Mageslayer Gloves you can make its use close to an infinity! And it clears zerg of Creeps near your turret in 5-6 pulses, even if there are 20 of them. Just move from Creep to Creep to equalize damage to everyone, and voila! Storm Wall * Cooldown: 300s * Channeling time: 6s * Cost: 150 Mana Those who think that this skill is useless just never got killed by your megaturret just because of this skill. :) And those who thought that they REALLY can easily escape from Scorpix' Sig's radius. And those who thought that they can defend their base and easily go and heal at the spawn point. It was totally WRONG. And even if you took only 2-3 of them into water prison, move to others and lock them all! You are the god of trolling! Enemy will probably eat ground when he realizes that he can't escape at his own base, when he counts meters between him and the safe place. This skill itself is game-inverter, but its best use is to prevent enemy escaping from your mates' Signatures. And the most useful combo I ever seen is crab's sig + Azcadelia's Ult near your megaturret. It will kill the whole enemy team (maybe one will escape, but what can he do alone?). So never waste it on one enemy! Save it for real figts. Skill Leveling Priority Items Almost every game I play I use this build: * Bear Skin Boots * Mageslayer Gloves * Amulet of Duality * Destroyer's Mantle * Sapphire Amulet * Bloodstone Pendant That's my primary build. It gives me 11 Armor, 12 Magic resistance, +1000 Health, +15% more Health, +1050 Mana, nice Mana and Health Regeneration and 11 Magic Resistance Penetration. So, it's a bit of everything. :) If you build your Immortal this way and drink pots, you can have over 2000 Mana and over 4000 Health in total. But there are some variants of this build. I can switch some items to be more tanky, the first item I drop then is Destroyer's Mantle, and pick up Ring of Shielding or Shining Breastplate/Berek's Scroll. :) Discipline Tree Offence Tree (2) * Max Speed Boost (2/2) - Speed is the key, so you need it. Defence Tree (19) * Max Health Boost (2/2) - It's good bonus for your set, definitely take! * Max Mana Boost (2/2) - Less useful, but you still get more Mana Regen from it than from Mana Regen Boost. * Dodge Boost (2/2) - Need to take, because you need to unlock speed. * Mana Regen Boost (2/4) - More Mana Regen at start... mmh... chicken! * Armor Boost (3/3) - You are a semi-tank, of course you take it. * Speed Boost (3/3) - Another extra Speed. Handy! * Magic Resistance Boost (3/3) - You are a semi-tank, of course you take it. * Resistance Boost (2/2) - You are a semi-tank, of course you take it. Champion Tree (21) ' * Karapyss Armor Boost (2/2) - You are a semi-tank, of course you take it. * Karapyss Max Health Boost (2/2) - 45 more Health. Good. * Karapyss Movement Speed Boost (2/2) - Extra Speed. Take it. * Upgrade Deluge I (2/2) - More Reduction is a key to success. * Another Karapyss Armor Boost (4/4) - +0.3 per Tactical Level = 6 more Armor. Take. * Upgrade Deluge II (2/2) - More damage. More. More. * Upgrade Submerge I (2/2) - This will help you a bit in healing procedures. :) * Karapyss Mana Regeneration Boost (2/2) - Of course needed. 4k Health = 9.6 Mana Regen! * Upgrade Elder Leviathan I (2/2) - No need to explain; more damage to your perfect skill. * Karapyss Unlock Signature (1/1) - Of course you take it. This is the main point of this tree. So, you have 8 more points. Spend them how you want :) I prefer champion tree upgrades of Submerge II, Leviathan II and Magic Resistance Penetration %. Artifacts * 5x Gilded Ivory Talisman - 5 Magic Resistance. * 5x Ancestral Totem of the Fox - 3.75 Magic Resistance Penetration. * 3x Grand Seal of Dexterity - 4.5% more Speed. * 2x Primal Life Symbol - To be a bit more tanky. * 1x Relic of Ankmar - More Armor, Speed and Dodge. Category:Karapyss Category:Immortal Builds